Christmas in the Sanctuary
by vjs2259
Summary: Two related stories written for the prompt 'elf'. The first has Kate, Helen, and Biggie. The second occurs prior to the first, but doesn't make sense read unless you've read the first. It features Ashley, Henry, and Will.
1. Chapter 1

**Twinkle**

Sanctuary: Kate, Helen Magnus, Biggie, Will, Henry

Kate Freelander strode through the corridors of the Sanctuary, whistling, hands tucked away in the pockets of her jeans. It was a quiet winter day. Will and Henry were off on some errand or another; nothing dangerous according to Magnus. Kate figured if it wasn't dangerous, it wasn't interesting either. Then, as she turned the corner a bright flash caught her eye. It was ground level and moving fast.

One of Magnus' guests, thought Kate, smiling to herself. Now she had something to do this afternoon. She moved quietly and carefully down the hallway, following the errant spark. The light flared, then went out, then lit up again, appearing further away each time. Kate maneuvered her way around furniture and along tapestried walls wondering if she could call someone for back-up. There was no indication that the whatever-it-was was dangerous. It was more fun to think it was, but she couldn't be sure.

The light started moving faster and faster and Kate found herself running to catch up. Turning a corner, a bright flash startled her, and she stumbled on the edge of a thick rug, falling heavily and hitting her head on the corner of a heavy wooden table. That was the last she knew for a while.

When Kate awoke, there was still a bright light, but this time it was swinging gently over her head. Her head, which ached furiously with a deep throbbing pain, felt like it was twice its normal size. Opening her eyes wider, she could just make out a blurred bearded face.

"Biggie?" she asked weakly.

"Lie still," came back a guttural voice, low and gentle. "I found you unconscious in the corridor. You hit your head. How do you feel?"

"Hurts," she just managed to say. "Lights...I saw lights, then..."

"Migraine?" mused the Big Guy. "Could be. I'll set up an EEG."

Kate tried to shake her head, but that was a terrible mistake. It felt like rocks were jostling around behind her eyeballs. Then she heard a noise behind her, a door opening, then heels clicking across the tile floor of the medical area. Magnus, she thought. It must be.

"What's going on?" came the lilting British voice of the head of the Sanctuary as she approached the table on which Kate lay.

"She saw lights, and her head hurts," replied Biggie. "I was just about to check..."

Magnus shook her head. Kate watched in envy. She used to be able to do that, just a little while ago.

"You've forgotten what day it is," Magnus said to the Big Guy. She removed the electrodes from Kate's temples and leaned over her. "It's just a bump," she said soothingly. "You'll be fine with some electrolyte solution and a pain reliever."

Kate slowly sat up; her head swam but her vision steadied. "Thanks." Taking a glass and a pill from Biggie, she swallowed one and gulped the other. Turning to Magnus, she asked grimly "What are those things? Friend or foe?"

"Oh, friends, definitely," replied Magnus cheerfully. "I've known them for years. They always visit around this tine." She nodded to Biggie. "I'll take Kate downstairs. Will you join us?"

The Big Guy jerked his head up and grunted assent. "I'll just clean up here."

"Don't be too long," admonished Magnus. "You don't want to miss the unveiling." She took Kate by the arm and started to gently lead her out of the laboratory.

In the central core of the Sanctuary, Will and Henry were using an anti-grav sled to maneuver a 17 foot tall Fraser fir into an upright position by the main staircase. A locking device was ready to hold the trunk, once they got the thing in place. Kate stared at the two of them from the stairs. Turning to Magnus, she asked, "That was the mission? Getting a Christmas tree?"

"Of course," replied Magnus, leaning over the banister. "A little to the left!" she called down.

Will looked up in disgust. "It's close enough!" he called back. Henry said nothing, but worked the controls to tilt the great tree leftwards.

"That's fine, perfect," Magnus said, pleased. She put her arm around Kate, guiding her gently as they descended to the ground floor. As Henry locked the trunk, Magnus circled the base, admiring the fragrant green branches. "You see," she said to Kate, "I've always loved having a tree, but the life I've lived, well, it didn't lend itself to the accumulation of traditional decorations."

"Okay," said Kate. "But what does this have to do with the little guy I was chasing?"

"Guys," replied Magnus with a knowing smile. "We're ready," she called out to Henry. He tapped once, then twice in quick succession on his tablet, and the lights in the great room dimmed. Suddenly hundreds of brilliant pinpoint white lights appeared all over the tree, flickering and dancing along the branches.

Kate's jaw dropped. "That's what I was chasing?"

"Yes," replied Magnus. "Extra-dimensional light forms." She added parenthetically, "They happen to love the taste of pine needles. Lucky, that."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Kate. "E.L.F.'s?"

"They like milk too," said Henry absently as he tidied away the sled. Kate stared at him while Will just shook his head. Magnus remained smiling, her face raised and illuminated by the twinkling lights. The others gathered close around her, admiring the magnificent sight of the lights generated by the little Abnormals winking in the dark green column of the tree.

Christmas had come to the Sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gelt**

Sanctuary: Ashley, Henry, and Will

Ashley and Henry were in Henry's room, clustered over a tray filled with a variety of small to medium bowls and a large pitcher. They were quietly laughing, obviously absorbed in some project or another. Will watched them for a moment, heads bent, fair hair touching dark, and felt a pang of envy. They were like fond siblings with a common past; they shared a bond he could never feel.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked, ambling towards them, his manner casual. He was surprised at their reaction. Ashley assumed a defensive stance and Henry quickly moved in front of the table on which the tray rested, arms crossed, looking guilty as hell for some reason.

"Nothing," replied Ashley brightly, her posture relaxing as she recognized Will.

"Not a thing," echoed Henry. "Just hanging out."

"What's on the tray?" Will pressed forward, craning his neck around Henry. "Is it feeding time for some creature or another?"

"No," said Ashley firmly, while Henry mumbled, "Sort of."

Will looked from one to the other of them. "Really? After all we've been through you can't trust me?"

Ashley flushed at this admonition, and Henry rubbed the back of his neck. They exchanged looks full of meaning, and again, like siblings enjoying unspoken means of communication, apparently came to a decision. They moved aside, revealing what Will had already glimpsed.

Looking into the pitcher, Will was startled to see fresh milk, cream already pooling on the surface. "What the heck..?" he began.

"It's a tradition," said Ashley hurriedly. Henry nodded, backing her up without words. She went on, "We put it out for the E.L.F.'s"

"The what?" exclaimed Will. "Did you say elves?" He shook his head in despair. "I've seen a lot of crazy things here, but honestly. Are you trying to tell me you two are putting out milk for the elves at Christmas time?"

"Yes," said Ashley, her voice taking on a defiant tone. "You get better presents if you do. Besides," she added, "It's only polite. Some of them stay here the whole season. On and off," she giggled. Henry laughed at that, and again the two of them shared a conspiratorial look.

Will started to feel like he was living in some kind of strange Hallmark Christmas special; one of the animated ones with oddly drawn characters and jerky motion. Someone was probably going to burst into song any moment. "Let me get this straight..." he began.

A loud beeping noise from Henry's tablet computer, which had been set down on the table next to the tray, interrupted Will. "Magnus and the Big Guy are back," he said to Ashley. "They want me downstairs to help with the tree."

Ashley nodded and said crisply, "I'll take care of this and join you in a few minutes." Henry left at a quick trot, leaving Will alone with Ashley.

Pouring a little of the milk into a small wooden bowl, carved with figures of some sort dancing around the outer edge, Ashley handed the bowl to Will. "Put it outside your door." Then she filled a second bowl and set it outside Henry's door. Coming back into the room, she picked up the tray, then turned back to Will. "It's up to you, of course. But it couldn't hurt, could it?" Flashing one of her brilliant smiles, she strode out with her burden.

Will shook his head, careful not to spill any of the creamy milk. Those two had to be pulling his leg. Didn't they? As he walked back down the corridor, heading for the staircase, he passed the door to his room. Hesitating, he looked at the bowl, then the door, then at the bowl again. Shrugging, he set the bowl down by the door jamb. Traditions were important, and there was no harm in this one. Unless the milk attracted rats.

He caught himself looking back to see if anything was creeping out of the shadows towards the bowl. Then he jerked his head back, wondering if it worked if the elves were observed. Smiling at his own acceptance of the superstition, he hurried along. He could hear Magnus calling his name. Will found he was looking forward to seeing the tree. Yes, traditions were a good thing. Shared rituals knit a group together, making strangers and co-workers into a family. Besides, he sheepishly admitted to himself- he really wanted that autographed baseball for Christmas.


End file.
